Lost Past
by bustxaxcapxinxyoxgrass
Summary: 5 year old Shuichi Shindou is treated badly in his past. He is sent to baby sit a pretty young woman's future daughter. What will happen as the years go by? And how is Yuki involved with this? a little language later on...CH 2 IS UP! workin on ch 3!
1. 0 Thru 5: A New Acquaintance

**Lost Past  
**before "Bad Luck" and NG (inc.)  
Chapter 1: 0 - 5：A New Acquaintence

* * *

For the past 19 years, Shuichi Shindou was like a brocken record. Repeatedly, bad things occurred every day. Either it was the death of a friend, or just not enough toothpaste on a toothbrush. His mother had gone crazy after the death of his father when he was five years old. Since then, even before then, he didn't matter. 

"Shuichi!" His mother called to him from the other room. Shuichi was playing cards with himself since his mother wouldn't let him go outside or communicate with kids his age. "Yes,Mom?" he called back and she yelled at him. "Don't hesitate! Just come here!" Knowing that his momwould yell some more if he didn't come, he hurriedly got up and ran downstairs. "Yes, Mom?" He let out a sigh, and was panting from running too fast. "Don't run that fast," his mom commanded as she dusted him off, not caring if it hurt him. "Go down the street to Mrs. Nakano's house and give back this curling iron that I borrowed. And be quick about it! No dawdling!" "Yes, Mom," Shuichi said in one fast breath, and ran out of the house.

The door slammed behind Shuichi as he skidded out of the house, past his mother's garden, up until he got to the neighbor's mailbox. _' "輪照るマルク (watermark)?"' _he thought, reading the inscription on the mailbox. _'I thought Iwamoto-san lived here... They must be new... and American.' _He saw a small row of dandelions, which his mother didn't have in her garden, so he picked one. Then he saw a woman about 16 years of age in the window. She was cleaning off a table when she looked back at Shuichi. Shuichi's face caught a look of fear, thinking that she would chase after him. A hand raised and she waved at him. He rudely didn't wave back. "Young man!" That's when he realized him mother stomping out of their house.

Next thing he knew, a hand glided across his cheek, which turned bright red. The woman who Shuichi had seen in the window ran out to see what happend. "Excuse me, Miss," she caught Shuichi's mom's attention, " would you please tell me why you hit that poor boy?" The woman had long black hair, which had turned to a purple tint in the sun, and pretty purple eyes. She had on a red dress that had no sleeves and came down only to her knees. She also looked pregnant. "Well, "that poor boy" is my son!" Shuichi's mom snapped at the young girl. She cowarded a little bit. It was silent until Shuichi's mom introduced herself. "My name is Hanajima Shindou. This is my little angel, Shuichi." She hit him on the head, and he flinched a bit, but stood up straight. "My name is Summer," the woman said, "Summer Watermark." "Well, nice to met you, Summer. By any chance are you American?" Summer looked at Hanajima with perkiness in her expression. "Why, yes, I --" "Yes, yes, yes, let's cut to the chase," Hanajima cut Summer off and smacked Shuichi in the back. "Shuichi! Give Summer the flower you stole from her yard. Now!" Shuichi coughed and held his arm out long and straight, "Here. Sorry I stole it." No, that's okay," Summer pushed Shuichi's arm back, "you may have it." Shuichi blushed a little as she touched his arm.

"No! Shuichi, give it back!" Hanajima pushed him twice, and he fell to the ground, placing the flower in front of him. Then, Hanajima saw a sign on Summer's lawn. "Are you still hiring baby sitters?" she asked, curious to get Shuichi out of her hair. "Yes, I am. My baby is due next month and I need someone to take care of her whileI'm at work." "Well, then, your search is over. Shuichi can do it." Shuichi looked up at his mom in shock. Summer looked at her in disbelief, "He couldn't! He's only a child himself!" "Oh, nonsense! Shuichi is very intelligent for his age. He can do it. No pay or anything. I mean, how many five year olds need money? Even better, let him stay with you as long as you need him. He will help!" "Um..." Summer thought about it, and was unsure. "Well, I guess so. As long as he doesn't overwork himself." "ALRIGHTY THEN! Bye bye, sweetie!" Hanajima ruffled Shuichi's hair and skipped of happily, worrie free of Shuichi.

"Um, are you pregnant?" Shuichi asked as Summer led him into her home. "Yes. Why?" "Cause you look really fat..." He pointed to her stomach, and she looked worriedly at him. "I'm not fat, am I?" "You're having a baby, remember?" "Oh, yeah," Summer looked at the floor, embarrassed that she didn't remember that she was having a baby. _'Wow, she is really pretty,' _Shuichi thought as he looked at her whole body, head to toe, _'I wonder, who is the father and why did they do that?' _"Excuse me?" Shuichi snapped out of his fantasy world when Summer called him. He turned around and she pecked him on the forehead. He was surprised. For his whole life, he had never recieved any kind of caring gesture from anybody, not even his parents! "Now," she said in her soft, calm voice, "let's go do something fun. Do you like board games, Shuichi?" "Yeah!" He had never been this happy in a long time. He ran over to her closet, pulled out an anime version of Monopoly, and sat down with Summer. They played all day until Shuichi fell asleep on the couch. Summer covered him with a blanket and whispered, "Goodnight, Shu-chan." Shuichi mumbled something in his sleep as she walked to her bedroom, "_ありがとう ございます, すめる. (thank you very much Summer)"

* * *

_

_hey people! it's me cR1l0g1c and i'm so sorry i didn't update anything else. just a new train of thought, i guess... i just got inspiration for this story! yaaaaay! please read and review, even if you think i need work i will gladly accept your help. thanx!_


	2. 8 Thru 10 Part 1: A New コイゴコロ

Lost Past

before "Bad Luck" and NG (inc.)

Chapter 2: 8 - 10: A New " コイゴコロ " (koigokoro)

Ever since he went to live with Summer, Shuichi Shindou has been happier than ever. He finally goes to school now. He's never been to school because his mother, Hanajima, barred him from the world. His grade school teacher likes him and that makes him feel special. As for Summer, she gave birth to a baby girl 4 years ago, who has a very strange tale behind her name: Crimson Shindou Watermark.

**Flashback**

_It was the dead of winter and Summer was sitting on the couch in the front room. Shuichi was 5 years old at this time, and slept in the guest bedroom. At about a quarter to 10, one of Summer's friends, Anki, came over to check on her. They sat down and started to talk. Shuichi was watching, so he knew what they said. "What?" He couldn't believe that they were talking about someone. And that someone happened to be him! Summer said that Shuichi was like a son to her and that she knew he didn't deserve to be kept with someone like Hanajima. Anki said nothing. She just stared in awe that Summer would actually be taking care of two kids, when she was just a kid herself! Summer was just smiling away at Anki. Then Anki said, "Damn girl, you sure have a lot of responsibilities for only 16 years old..." Anki was 20, and she was curious about Summer's life in perspective. Summer just kept smiling. Shuichi had never seen anybody smile like that. He was peeking out from the guest bedroom door. The coldness in the house kept him awake. He didn't understand what the two older women were talking about, but he guessed by how much they were laughing that it was funny._

_A couple nights later, it was time for Summer to have her baby. Even though he was excited, Shuichi decided that two o'clock in the morning wasn't a good time to go to the hospital. He called Anki to come pick her up. "Can I go, too?" Shuichi asked as Anki helped Summer to her 2006 Scion xB._

_"No, you're too young!" Anki glared at Shuichi._

_"Where'd you get that car? It doesn't come out until 2006!" Shuichi asked, off topic._

_"I got it at a dealer in America. Isn't it SOOOO cute? It was half price because it's a new model, coming out in 4 years!"_

_"Can we go to the hospital now?!" Summer broke the conversation. They all got in the car, despite Anki's rejection to Shuichi. The drive took long, but they got there just before a crowd formed._

_Hours later, they were able to visit Summer in her room. It was on the top floor, and Anki waited out in the car since she didn't like hospitals that much. So, Shuichi was on his own. It took time, but he found his way. 'I wonder if she's feeling okay," Shuichi thought to himself, almost pasing Summer's room. 'She might be sleeping...' Shuichi stopped dead in his tracks, as the door was already cracked slightly open. Someone beat him there!_

_"Why'd you come back." Shuichi heard Summer talking to someone. "I... came to see you..." A guy's voice was heard from the room. Shuichi glanced in and paused. The man was tall; his back was facing the door. His hair was semi-long and was bleached a peculiar blondish color. He wore skinny jeans, faded along the back of the legs with chains hanging from either side. The tank top he wore was black to match the jeans and had a rip along the back, right in the middle. "No one knows about you, Summer. They hadn't even asked. They don't care. Jay and H think you're dead, and Siam and Courtney still hate you the way they did in middle school. Please don't come back!" Summer got teary, "Anki is still my friend, and she used to hate me also! Please, Paxton, don't leave again..."_

_"I said DON'T COME BACK!" The man, Shuichi heard the name Paxton, stood up and smacked the table beside Summer's bed over. Summer's eyes widened in fear as Paxton turned around and headed for the door. Shuichi hesitated in backing up and got him in the face as Paxton opened the door. "Hey, kidfuck, get outta my way." Summer stood up, even though the doctor said to stay in bed, "Stop talking to Shu-chan that way, Paxton! Be nice to him." Paxton scoffed at Shuichi and walked away furiously. Summer smiled as she helped Shuichi off the ground, "I'm so sorry, Shu-chan. It'll never happen again..."_

**End Flashback**

That night, 9 year old Shuichi Shindou sat up in his bed, wondering why Summer did what she did:

_"Because... you're the best friend I could ever have. I remember, I was like you; I didn't get along with other people very well. I know how you feel. and that's why you're here now. You wanted to get away from everything. From what you've told me, your mother is a very painful person, and by painful I mean cautious. Cautious of you. She was watching out for you, and..."_

_"How was she watching out for me by HITTING me?! I love my mom, but I don't love her. She's just... weird. Ever since Daddy died..."_

_"I don't know why I named her that. I just did. And I'm glad I did!"_

"Friend..." Shuichi said to himself as he watched Crimson sleep. She looked nothing like Summer. She was blonde. "Paxton," Shuichi whispered as he remembered that guy. That guy. Shuichi was smarter than everybody thought. He knew who Crimson's dad was, but was unsure. I mean, come on! The boy is in the 3rd grade. He isn't a detective, or Maury. "Maury," Shuichi assured himself, "he would know..." "Daddy?"

Little 4 year old Crimson looked up at Shuichi with cute hazel eyes. _'Still nothing like Summer...' _Shuichi thought as he smirked at the small child. "No, I'm not your daddy, Crimson." Before he knew it, Crimson hopped on Shuichi with her tiny 4 year old powers and gave him a big, wet kiss on the cheek. Shuichi looked with disgust and wiped a gob of spit off the side of his face, but smiled at the same time. He never did things like that when he was little. He thought it was cute. "It's time for you to go to bed. I don't know why you woke up, but it's sleepy time again." "Nooooooooo..." Crimson droned in an unenthusiastic voice as Shuichi tucked her in bed and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Shuichi stepped out of the room. He had grown since the years had passed. His hair was already to his shoulders, and there was a more visible color of pink to it. His purple eyes glowed more than usual since he arrived at Summer's house and began living there. He saw Summer in her room, sitting on her bed and reading a book. He glanced at the book's cover. Shuichi was familiar with the cover of the book from seeing it so many times at school. It was a novel by the famous romance novelist, Eiri Yuki. He walked in to her room and sat down beside her. "I know him," Shuichi said looking at the cover again, "he's that romance novelist that all the girls in my school love. They even have his books at my school library! Since all the girls freak out over him every single day, the books are clear off the shelves by the end of the week!" Summer laughed a little, and then said, "I just love his novels. Sometimes I want to laugh, sometimes I want to cry. It depends on what type of book he writes." 

"Suuuure." Shuichi let out a big yawn and fell onto the bed gently. Summer laughed louder, and she didn't mind him lying down beside her. He closed his eyes and yawned again, except it was followed by a loud groan as if he were bored. "Y'know," Shuichi gestured at the outside room, "Crimson looks nothing like you. Why?" Summer glanced at her Eiri Yuki novel once more and then sat it down on the table beside her, "Well, she looks most like her father, but I don't know where he is now..." Shuichi could tell that she was lying. Her face had that look that he's known for 4 years. _'She isn't that good at lying anyway,' _Shuichi thought as he got up from his resting place and said "goodnight" to Summer before leaving the room.

* * *

Shuichi went back into his room and saw Crimson fake-sleeping. He climbed in and scared her by shaking her body with exerting force. "OWWWOWOWowowowwww!" Crimson jumped up and slid off the bed, landed on the floor, and ripped her shirt on the edge of the bed frame. Shuichi went to go help her up, but instead, he got a light push to the other side of the room. "Hey, Swishy, you puwshed mwe!" Crimson seemed mad, so Shuichi stayed clear for a while. 

He sat at the other end of the room, watching Crimson eat a granola bar and read a book. Shuichi taught her how to read a couple of weeks a go, so he sat there, proud of himself. As soon as Crimson calmed down, Shuichi leisurely walked over to her bed and sat down, listening to every word she read. She stopped for a minute to look up at Shuichi, who had beckoned for her to keep reading. Like he instructed her to do , Crimson finished reading. "Heh... you're pretty good." The words that came out of Shuichi's mouth made Crimson's face flourish bright red and smile. " Thank youw!" She flopped down on her bed, and Shuichi flopped down right beside her.

"Swishy?" Crimson said Shuichi's name questioningly. "Huh?" "I wuv youw, Swishy..." Crimson closed her eyes and trailed into a deep sleep. Shuichi could feel his body quiver with embarassment. One reason of which was being called "Swishy" all day long. The other one was having a girl (even if it was a 4-year old) say "I love you," or some distorted version of it.

He let it pass with the thought in his head all night long and into the morning...  
From a mouth... To a boy... To a boy... To a boy...


End file.
